A Phoenix's Fire
by cheesecake15
Summary: In her 6th year at hogwarts, Rissie Vogel's year is bound to be interesting. Love, loss and happily ever afters are inevitable in this story. hope you enjoy, if you don't then too bad. xx . rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Rissie Vogel walked through the archway into Diagon Alley with excitement in her eyes. She sucked in a deep breath and sighed happily as she remembered the first time she had set foot in this bizarre and wonderful place.

_The eleven year olds short, dull red hair fell in front of her eyes as she stared around her, drinking in the sights, smells and atmosphere of Diagon Ally, bustling with activity so close to the end of the summer break. She inhaled deeply and remembered her Grandfathers instructions: _

_First get your wand at _Ollivander's

_Then your robes at _Madam Malkin's

_After that head to _Flourish and Blotts

_then the _stationary store

_You may want to head back to the leaky cauldron before selecting your owl from the _owl emporium

_Prologue _

_Rissie excitedly walked along the street peering curiously in shop windows until she came to Ollivander's wands. As she entered the shop the number of wands amazed her. There were row upon row along the back and sidewalls__,__ and at the front there were displays of some of the more exotic made wands._

_A scruffy looking man poked his head out of what appeared to be the back room and said, "Looking for a wand, my dear?"_

"_Yes, that's right." Replied Rissie_

"_Then you've come to the right place. I am Mr. Ollivander, at your service." He said as he came fully out of the room._

"_Rissie Vogel" she smiled at the man as she gave him her name._

_Rissie proceeded to look around the shop, studying wands, and at Mr. Ollivander's request, gave a few of them a little wave._

_As she was looking at the wands on display she chanced upon a long 14-inch wand made from a very dark oak wood with a phoenix feather at its core. The wand was unique; the handle was simple, for comfort more than anything. But as Rissie studied it she saw that it had phoenix illustrations carved up and down the wand. The phoenixes spiraled and circled one another; it was as if they were moving of their own accord stopping when they neared the tip. Rissie shyly turned to Mr. Ollivander and asked politely if she would be allowed to wave this wand._

"_Don't get your hopes up Miss Vogel; this wand was one of my first creations. I would be very surprised indeed if she were to choose you." _

_As Rissie picked up the wand she felt warmth spread through her, and unknown breeze ruffled her hair as it began to glow a brighter red, until her hair was glowing so much that Mr. Ollivander was finding it very difficult to look at her__._

_After a moment the wind died down and Rissie's hair returned to its original shade, but the magic in her bright blue eyes stayed the same._

"_I think I'll be taking this wand, thank you Mr. Ollivander" came an excited voice._

"_I should hope so Miss Vogel." Mr. Ollivander replied with amusement._

_Rissie chuckled as she walked out of the shop with her new wand happily and she smiled as she entered Madam Malkin's shop for her new school robes._

_She was soon laden with packages and bags full of her school requirements as she made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron before finding her way to Eeylops owl Emporium._

_As she entered the owl emporium she heard the sound of ruffling feathers and birds shifting on their perches. After a minute or two of looking at owls__,__ a middle-aged witch came up and asked her what owl she would like. Rissie glanced around before she spotted a midnight black owl and said "That one, please."_

_The owl studied her for a minute, and then started savagely shrieking at the others and hooting dangerously. Then it looked back at her, cocking its head to the side as if wondering what her reaction would be._

_The owner glanced between the owl and the girl in disbelief before grabbing a glove and reaching in for the bird. Before the owner could grab it the bird started attacking her hand, the witch quickly pulled her hand out and went to fetch her dragon hide gloves muttering about bloody birds. When she returned she tried unsuccessfully several more times to retrieve the owl before saying to the girl "look, if you can get him out and into a cage then I'll give him to you for half price, and I'll throw in an extra large bag of treats."_

_Rissie had gulped and slid towards the cage with the owner looking at her with a smirk. she slowly lowered her hand into the cage and reached out for the bird, stopping just near it. The bird regarded her with its large eyes before hopping onto her sleeved arm. Rissie carefully extracted her arm from the cage and placed him into his new one. All the while the older witch was looking at her with her mouth dropping open in astonishment "right well, I'll just go get your owl treats than shall I?" _

_Rissie smiled after the witch thinking that this had been a great day. After she had paid for her new owl, which she named Avalerion, which meant king of the birds she headed back to the leaky cauldron to meant her Great-uncle Albus._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Flashes of spells, curses, charms, everything blazed in front of her eyes. Red, green and yellow, all different colours erupted. She was beginning to feel frightened. All of a sudden, there was a thump, as if something heavy had been dropped. The flashes stopped and there was an anguished scream._

Rissie woke up with a start. The dream, nightmare rather, had made her sweat and squirm in her sleep. The bed sheets were twisted around her, trapping her as she tried in vain to get free, wanting fresh air and freedom.

Once she had struggled out of her bed sheets she made her way over to the window, to let in the fresh morning air, only to find her midnight coloured owl, Avalerion, next to one of the school barn owls, Fredrick, if she recalled correctly, who had a letter in his beak. She opened the window to let the owls, and some fresh air in, retrieving the piece of parchment from Fredrick's beak she feed them owl treats. After stroking Avalerion, she opened the letter to find it was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it read:

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_RISSIE ARIANA VOGEL HAS ASCHIEVED_

_Astronomy: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: P_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: A_

_Potions: A_

_Transfiguration: E_

Rissie read the parchment several times before letting out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, and smiling a big smile in her happiness. The very air that surrounded Rissie seemed to glow and shimmer as if it too, were happy and relieved. The poor owl Fredrick flew away in fright when the air took on this abnormal ability.

A separate piece of parchment held the supplies needed for this year, so after a hearty breakfast, Rissie strolled out of the Leaky Cauldron eagerly and into Diagon Alley, were she would find all the equipment listed on the supplies list.

(A/N this is were the last chapter starts, you know, before she starts to remember etc etc)

Rissie walked through Diagon Alley, looking at shop windows and exchanging a few words with shop owners and a small number of people she new from school.

When she reached Gringotts, the end of Diagon Alley, she got out an efficient amount of money and made her way back towards the Leaky Cauldron, where she was staying until school started, picking up materials for school.

She still followed the routine that great-uncle Albus had advised her on to get all her school things.

Once Rissie had gotten all the supplies she needed, she walked towards the Leaky Cauldron to dump her things before deciding there was plenty of sun left, and went into Diagon Alley once again.

Rissie was looking in the window of the stationary shop when she heard her name being called out; she turned to her left to see her good friend Remus Lupin waving her over. She smiled brightly at him and strolled over to him, giving him a great big bear hug.

"Remus! I can't tell you how good it is too see you finally! I've been so lonely without my teddy bear." She exclaimed.

Remus chuckled, "what can I say, the ladies love me, they can not bare to not be in my presence."

There was a scoff behind Remus, and Rissie peered over his shoulder to see Remus' best friend, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black.

"Lads! Nice to see you again, but I must ask why do you scoff? Can you not see that Remus is dashingly handsome? I fear I may have to swoon in his presence." Rissie said as she dramatically fainted so Remus was forced to catch her.

She peeked open one eye to see James laughing, Peter fake laughing whilst looking at James seeing if he should be, and Sirius rolling his eyes at her.

Once Remus helped her upright, she linked arms with him, "where are we off to?"

Remus was about to answer when Sirius cut him off "_We_, as in the Marauders where heading too Quality Quidditch supplies, and _you _can go anywhere but there."

Rissie looked at him with hurt in her eyes, Sirius would often shut her down, but usually it was at school, not when they had just met after a long period apart.

Remus put an arm around her shoulders, "Sirius, that was uncalled for mate, anyways I just invited her to come along." He said giving her a squeeze.

"No, no it's alright, I have to get ready for dinner anyways, and get owl treats. I'll see you guys later, if not, then at Hogwarts." Rissie said cheerlessly, then walked across to the Owl Emporium.

As she walked away, three boys stared at her back (Peter didn't know what was going on). Remus cuffed Sirius on the back of the head and stalked away; James did the same and hurried to catch up to the lanky legged Remus. Peter, not sure what too do, jogged to catch up with his other two friends.

Rissie walked into Owls Emporium pondering why Sirius always felt the need to insult her. She was just picking up a bag of owl treat when she was noticed by a fellow Hogwarts Pupil, Lily Evans.

Rissie was walking towards the stores counter, completely oblivious to Lily who wasn't even sneaking.

Lily got a bit frustrated not being noticed by her best friend, so she tapped Rissie on the shoulder, Rissie turned to see her best friend standing behind her and immediately beamed and hugged her tightly. They didn't need words to state how much they'd missed each other; words would only bring out the water works.

After the treats were bought, they decided they needed ice cream, so they walked over to Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour, got their ice cream and sat at a table asking each other questions about the summer.

"So are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron, or just here to pick up your school stuff?" Rissie asked lily.

"Staying at the Leaky Cauldron with mum and dad, they thought it might be easier, what about you?" she replied.

"Oh, staying here. Actually, I'm sorry but I have to go, I need to get ready for dinner" Rissie said, sad that she had to leave Lily.

"That's fine, I should probably be heading off myself, did you want to catch up tomorrow, for lunch?"

"Of coarse, lunch at leaky?"

Lily smiled and nodded. They hugged and Rissie went to walk back to the leaky Cauldron. She had walked about two steps before her and Lily realised they were walking together. They laughed and linked hands strolling along, chatting amiably together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: DO OT OWN JK'S CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 3

Rissie stepped out of her room in The Leaky Cauldron in dark blue dress robes, only to find Sirius Black coming from the opposite room. _Great, _thought Rissie sarcastically, _just the man I wanted to see. _Rissie stood in her doorway for a second, not sure if she should walk down to the bar, or say hello. She noticed that while, in her train of thought, Sirius' eyes had been drifting all over her body. She suddenly felt a bit exposed and made the _a-hem _sound. His eyes shot to hers; he then shut the door behind him and continued on down the hall not uttering a single word.

Rissie was shocked to say the least, but she followed him down the stairs and into the main area. Soon she spotted Tom, the owner, and walked towards him. Tom beckoned her to come behind the counter to reach her dinner destination via the floo network

Rissie landed in a fireplace with a _whoosh_, she stumbled a bit as she landed hard on the fireplace floor. She brushed herself down and peered around, the room she was in was none other than a Leaky Cauldron room!

Rissie sighed and stomped over to the door, going to utter a few colourful words to Tom. As she neared the door, she heard an amused chuckle, "I hope you aren't going to walk out on me that early my dear."

Rissie spun around to spot her Great-uncle Albus Dumbledore standing near a desk, "I would have thought you would be jolly to see me, it has been a while since we've spoken." He said, his eyes twinkling.

Rissie beamed at him and walked over to be enfolded in his dark purple, starry robes. As the two embraced, Rissie breathed in his smell of sweets and musk.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in the Leaky Cauldron?" Rissie demanded.

Albus chuckled and said, "Now where is the fun in that dearest?"

Rissie gave in to his contagious smile and smiled herself, showing off her own twinkling eyes.

"Come now, are you hungry? Tell me about your stay here, I am sorry you couldn't journey with me child, your company would have been lovely." Albus ended with remorse.

Rissie hated seeing him gloomy so she said brightly, "I am starving! It has been great here, I have just been wondering up and down Diagon Alley, and it is fine that I couldn't with you, I don't mind at all."

The great Albus Dumbledore seemed slightly more cheerful as he led them into a separate room where a table was set up.

Dinner finished and Rissie sat back with a sigh, patting her over-stuffed belly. Dumbledore maintained his posture as he set down his knife and fork, watching as their plates magically became clean.

The pair talked about anything that came to mind as the night progressed, and didn't notice the dark night skies becoming lighter, Rissie often stayed up talking with her Great-uncle about numerous topics and enthralling stories. The subject they were both debating with gusto was what use of dragon blood was more important; Dumbledore argued that the twelfth use, as oven cleaner, was far more important than using it (what Rissie thought was considerably much more important) as a lure for tortoises. The debate went on and on, each side debating their point frivolously until Rissie gave up with a huff and looked out the window.

"Oh dear, look at the time my precious, it is off to bed with you pip pip!" Dumbledore said.

"Will I see you tomor-er-today I mean?" Rissie questioned.

"I am not sure; after all, you did promise lunch to a certain Miss Evans." He replied, his eyes twinkling madly.

Rissie hugged the lovable man and said her goodbyes, only after he promised to see her in the next week, not questioning how he new about her plans, for he new everything!

Rissie opened her door and looked at the number, wanting to discover where she was so she could find her way back to her own room. After she got her bearings, Rissie made her way down the hall and up some stairs, then down some stairs, around numerous corners until she found herself in her hallway. With a yawn, she wondered sleepily towards her room, not looking where she was going till she ran smack bang into something. Mumbling insults to whatever inanimate object was in her path; Rissie rubbed her eyes and looked to see who the culprit was. However, the only thoughts that crossed through her mind as she stared into fathomless grey eyes were: _Are you serious? _The grey eyes that sparkled out through his black, shaggy yet silky hair were wide with shock for a moment before a roguish smile lit his features. "Well, well, what do we have here boys?" he said as three heads appeared, peering around his tall frame. "Sneaking back to your room are you?"

"Did it sound like I was sneaking Black?" Rissie snapped back irritated that of all the people to run into in the hall, Sirius _bloody_ Black was the one who happened to there.

"Then what are you doing out here, Vogel?" he questioned.

"None of your bloody business!" she said stifling a yawn as the desire to sleep washed over her. "If you don't mind, could you move so I can get to bed?"

"What if I say no?" Black taunted.

Rissie was about to rudely retort when a kind voice came from behind Black, "Come on mate, we're all tired, just let her through so I can take her to her room."

Rissie looked behind Black to see a very tired and worn out looking Remus. She smiled at him and ambled past Sirius and over to Remus, "thank-you Remus, but it is quite alright," she said sleepily as she patted his cheek, "my room is right here, goodnight boys." These were her final words as she entered her room.

A chorus of 'goodnights' followed her through the door (minus Sirius Black's) as she quickly slipped out of her robes and into her comfy PJ's, and dropped into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, falling into the black abyss that was her sleepy state.

**All-righty then, 3****rd**** chapter, whoop whoop, hope you liked it, feel free to tell me what I did wrong, it may hurt a little but hey what's constructive criticism for, eh?**

**Didn't realise I had already posted chapter online, oh well, this is the edited version.**

**Am hoping to get next chapter up soon, Please review what you think of my story, hugs will go round if you do, **


End file.
